


Sleeping with the enemy

by killerweasel



Series: Ordinary [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, John had been sleeping with Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the enemy

Title: Sleeping with the enemy  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: John Watson, Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 832  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after _A Scandal in Belgravia_ and the events of [Ordinary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/567168)

John glared in his flatmate’s direction. He’d already ranted at Sherlock for overreacting and no longer had the energy to argue with the other man. He knew it was at least partially his fault. His excuse was he’d been exhausted after a very long shift at work. The film he’d selected had proved to be rather dull and eventually he’d drifted off while watching it. He’d had no idea his guest would have followed suit.

Said guest was currently sitting next to John on the couch. His hand kept brushing lightly over John’s back, possibly in an effort to calm the smaller man down. Or he was doing it simply because every time the hand made contact with John’s body, Sherlock’s nostrils would flare. If John hadn’t been so angry, he probably would have found the reaction amusing.

Apparently, when your flatmate came back from Italy early to find you sleeping on the couch with his nemesis’ head on your shoulder, drooling onto your shirt, he tended not to take it very well. One moment John had been sound asleep, dreaming about giant sloths wearing berets and the next he’d woken to Sherlock shouting and accusing him of ‘sleeping with the enemy’. If you had to be technical about it, that statement was true. He had been asleep with Moriarty on the couch.

If John didn’t know any better, he’d swear Sherlock was jealous. The consulting detective had no reason to be. He was John’s flatmate and friend while Moriarty was... John frowned. What was Moriarty? A very bad man who appreciated the finer things in life like horrible science fiction films with killer shrews or giant ants bigger than a building? A man who had started coming over wearing suits and then switched to casual clothing because ‘butter was a bitch to get out of expensive fabric’? Someone who might be playing another one of his twisted games and making John think he could be nice and normal sometimes while waiting for the right moment to tear John’s throat out?

His stomach knotted for a moment at the last thought. It had crossed John’s mind a time or two that this whole ‘Movie Watching With Moriarty’ (it sounded like one of those crap telly programs he enjoyed so much) thing was a trick. Except, part of him didn’t think it was. If Moriarty wanted to hurt John, there were far better ways to do it than be friendly and watch crappy movies.

John had concluded not only was Moriarty was bored as frequently as Sherlock, but that the man might actually be lonely. Besides, he could practice being normal around John. Moriarty could pass as normal far better than Sherlock ever could. Where Sherlock liked to show off and make sure everyone knew he was different, Moriarty could actually blend in. You didn’t realize he wasn’t quite right until he got a crazed look in his eye or said something which made your skin crawl.

Moriarty hadn’t said a single word since Sherlock had woken them both up. Other than moving his hand over John’s back, he was as still as a statue. Occasionally, the corners of his mouth would turn up, as if he was trying to keep from laughing at the entire situation. He’d made no effort to leave either. John had the feeling Moriarty wanted to wait to see how this whole thing would play out before going back to his evil lair.

Silence slowly filled the flat. Sherlock seemed to have given up on lecturing John about being an idiot. He was now perched on the edge of a chair like some kind of deranged vulture, studying the two men in front of him. The couch shook slightly as Moriarty got to his feet. He motioned for Sherlock to follow him to the kitchen. John was tempted to go with them just to find out what was going on. While he could hear the two of them talking softly, it was too low for him to make out any of the words.

The conversation only lasted a few minutes. Once it ended, Moriarty walked over to the door. He turned long enough to give John a wave and a smile before leaving. Moriarty had barely left when John got a text. _All settled. See you the same time next week. :)_

Sherlock sat down next to John with a determined look on his face. The taller man grabbed the remote, pushed a few buttons, and restarted the film John hadn’t finished. John chuckled softly. He knew Sherlock was only watching it so he could try to deduce why Moriarty seemed to enjoy the bad films. John leaned back as a large spaceship began blowing up buildings. He wondered if Sherlock would be joining them next week. For a very brief moment, he pictured himself sandwiched between the two geniuses as they watched zombies from space. Whatever happened, John was fairly certain it would be far from boring.


End file.
